


Feel A Little

by alexenglish



Series: Tumblr Fic [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Familiars, Getting Together, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/pseuds/alexenglish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' familiar is getting familiar with someone else's familiar. It's disconcerting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel A Little

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braedens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braedens/gifts).



> A 'Happy Birthday!!' fic for Banna, based on the Tumblr prompt: “Our familiars seem really into each other, huh, you wanna go grab a coffee?”

Mo is picky. She’s very much a  _cat_  in personality. Water hater, dog hater, stranger danger! It’s not surprising, because she is a cat, but her loathing runs deeper than any cat Stiles has ever met. She hates lightning storms, and when there isn’t a patch of sunlight to lie in, and when he isn’t petting her, even if Stiles is doing something productive like sleeping. The chance of her letting anyone get close to her – let alone pet her is slim-to-none, even though she attracts attention easily with her appearance. 

Her sleek fur is like raven feathers, shifting between purple and blue in the light. It contrasts prettily with her electric blue eyes, and Stiles thinks she hypnotizes people into wanting to pet her  _just_  so she can reject them. She hates people and animals and everyone who isn’t Stiles, or his dad.

Which is why it’s suspicious when he finds her in the local coffee shop curled against the side of a big wolf. Granted, they’re bathed in golden sunlight, and sunlight is where Mo  _loves_  to be. It’s picturesque, sun catching in the wolf’s fur like a halo, making the tips of its dark brown fur blonde. They look so warm and content and Stiles can hear Mo  _purring_. 

“What the fuck,” Stiles mutters, shifting his body weight towards them like he’s going to grab her. Not that he has any opposition to her making  _friends_ , but if there’s a wolf chilling in a coffee shop, then it’s someone’s familiar, and that could be weird depending on  _who_. 

Familiars aren’t common knowledge, so for all Stiles knows, it’s could be Jackson Whittemore’s wolf.

The wolf’s eyes blink open slowly, and it stares at Stiles with its bright red eyes, giving him an unimpressed look. 

“Alright, I’m going,” Stiles says, raising his hands in defeat. 

It’s only after he’s a block away, contemplating  _why_  Mo likes the wolf, that he realizes he never got any coffee.

 

 

 

Mo’s gone more now. Gallivanting with that  _wolf_.

Stiles tries not to be disgruntled about it, but Mo has been by his side since his powers came to be, and now she’s just  _not_. It’s making him a little miserable, and all of the plants in the shop can tell, because they refuse to face him while he’s working. 

There’s a rain cloud brewing in the back room when Scott McCall comes in. All the plants turn to look at him, and Stiles tries not to die a little. They’re so  _obvious_. 

Stiles has had a crush on Scott since he moved to good old Beacon Hills during their senior year of high school. The whole school took to him immediately. BH was a sleepy community of witches, and they didn’t get that many outsiders, but Scott’s mom was working on a book of healing spells, or something, and came to work with Deaton. 

All Stiles really knows about Scott is that he’s working with Deaton as an animal healer now that they’re out of high school, and he keeps getting more attractive as they get older. Stiles is convinced that one day, Scott will be so hot that Stiles will immediately combust on the spot, trying to suppress his sexual frustration.

“Can I help you with anything?” Stiles asks, straightening, trying to look like he hasn’t just been moping at the counter all day. The crystals are sorting themselves and he found a spell that he can use for his opening duties every gibbous moon, so it’s not like he’s neglecting his job, but still. 

“Yeah, sure,” Scott says, coming to lean against the counter. He’s wearing a charcoal grey button up, with the sleeves rolled up over his forearms, and the sight makes Stiles’ mouth a little dry. “This is really embarrassing, but I need a locator spell for my familiar. Like, a heavy duty one.”

Stiles makes a face. Not that he tries to police what other witches do about their familiars, but putting a locator spell on them is invasive depending on your relationship with your familiar. 

“How long have you known your familiar?” Stiles asks.

“My whole life,” Scott says, with a thoughtful face. 

“ _What_?”

“Yeah, weird right? He’s just always been around me, so it wasn’t a surprise when my powers started to manifest, you know?”

“That’s intense,” Stiles agrees, pulling out a few generic spell books from behind the counter. Familiars usually find their witches during puberty. That’s when the average witch gets their powers. Having a familiar your whole life is incredibly unique. Of course, Scott is incredibly unique, so Stiles can’t say he’s surprise. Scott is  _definitely_  something else.

Stiles is hyper aware of the way Scott leans over the counter to see what he’s doing as he ruffles through the pages of the book. He smells like citrus and sandalwood, and it’s making Stiles’ mouth water. 

“Uh, what kind of familiar is he? What species?” Stiles asks. There’s a few locator spells depending on the familiar. Reptile versus mammal, big versus small. Hopefully, it’s not a huge creature, but Scott could be the kind of witch with a dragon, who the hell knows. 

Scott’s the type of person who’s only mysterious because he never talks about his powers. Unlike most witches in their early twenties, Stiles included, Scott doesn’t flaunt his magic, he’s never bragged about it. Stiles isn’t even sure what kind of magic Scott  _has_. 

“He’s a wolf,” Scott says, and Stiles’ heart stops beating for a spit second before it starts pounding away in his ears. “Dark brown, red eyes, larger than average. He usually doesn’t leave my side, but I haven’t really seen him lately.”

“A wolf?”

“Yeah, wolf. I don’t have a tracker on him because he’s never gone for this long. The only place he hangs out if he’s not with me is –”

“The coffee shop on Second?” Stiles asks, wincing when Scott’s eyes go wide and confused.

“Yeah, did you see him?” 

“A little while ago,” Stiles says, slamming the book shut with a sigh. Scott looks like he’s going to protest, but Stiles doesn’t bother listening, just nudges the rune on his own wrist and feels around for Mo. “Our familiars are hanging out.”

“ _What_?”

“They’re getting familiar,” Stiles says. Mo consented to a low grade tracker spell when her and Stiles first came together. She wonders off all the time, so he usually doesn’t use it, but if she’s with Scott’s wolf, then he won’t have to perform any magic on Scott. 

Which would be best. Stiles is convinced that if Scott ever felt his magic, the whole crush thing would be blown wide open. It’s bad enough that all the plants are watching Scott with interest, the rain cloud that was brewing in the back has been inching through the doorway while they’ve been talking, shining a rainbow into the air above it.

It’s literally the most gay thing that has ever happened to Stiles, and Scott’s just watching Stiles politely while the whole magic shop tries to seduce him. 

“They’re walking down Main,” Stiles says, relief flooding him as Mo acknowledges that she’s with Scott’s wolf. 

“Where are they going?” Scott asks, with a frown, gazing at Stiles’ wrist, the rune there. Stiles smooths it over with his thumb and shakes off the connection with Mo.

“The coffee shop,” Stiles says, cocking an eyebrow. “Mo says you saw Drake this morning.”

Scott has the decency to blush. The plants make a cooing sound. 

“He has gone missing a few times in the past!” Scott protests, but there’s a smile on his lips that’s making Stiles’ insides feel warm and fuzzy. “Especially since he started hanging out with Mo.”

“Who names their wolf ‘Drake’?” Stiles asks, instead of asking  _why_  Scott come to his shop to ask for help when he obviously didn’t need it.

“It’s short for ‘Mandrake’,” Scott says, fidgeting. “I was really young when I named him. Like, 4. Besides, who names their cat ‘Mo’. A girl cat, even.”

“Mo doesn’t gender conform,” Stiles says. “ _Besides_ , it’s short for ‘Mofo’.”

“That isn’t any better,” Scott says, laughing brightly. Stiles is hypnotized by the sound, the way Scott dimples deeply and bites his lip, looking at Stiles from under his lashes. That is an incredibly flirty look. All the plants sigh. 

“We should get coffee,” Stiles blurts. “I mean, go to the coffee shop, to check on them. You know, in case they need us.”

“We should definitely get coffee,” Scott says. “But maybe like a date thing, instead of checking on our familiars.”

“A date thing?” Stiles squeaks. The plants titter at them both. At some point, Stiles started leaning forward, and Scott started leaning forward and – 

“That sounds great,” Stiles manages out, right before Scott pulls him forward by his shirt and kisses him. The cloud bursts into a beam of sunshine, and all the plants cheer.

“You’re not subtle,” Scott says, eyes fluttering open as he releases Stiles. Stiles stays close, half over the counter. 

“You didn’t even need a tracking spell,” he points out. If they’re going to talk about being _obvious_. 

“Touche, Mister Stilinski.”

Stiles’ heart squeezes in his chest. He’ll have to remember to personally thank Mo with some cat nip later. After his  _coffee date_ , of course.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr!](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/post/132615071437/happy-birthday-banna-braedens-i-hope-its)


End file.
